


in perpetuum et unum diem

by aoxkaga



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Fate in the works, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Older AU, POV First Person, Tragedy, chance meeting au, childhood AU, verrrryyy slight fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoxkaga/pseuds/aoxkaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then: We met when we were six years old under the hot sun on a late July day, and it was instant. I knew there would be no one else but you for me. I parted from you one hundred and fifty days later on a cold winter night with my breath coming out in white puffs; there hasn’t been a day that you don’t come to mind. Blue haired, bright eyed, reckless. <i>If you love something let it go, if it comes back, it’s meant to be yours</i><br/>Now: Twenty seven years old and I’m still looking for you. My days are a blur and my nights are filled with dreams of you. I got off of work early today, I couldn’t stand looking at the new intern with the red hair that reminded me of you. I’m still hoping I’ll see you on the streets somewhere, even if it’s only for a second, even if it was only coincidental. <i>We don’t meet people by accident, they are meant to cross our paths for a reason</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> first of all,,, HAPPY AOKAGA MONTHHH~~  
> this is gonna be a three(?) part fic made for this special month  
> first chap. is in Kagami's POV and it's a childhood au chap, and all of the chapters are going to be in first person (im trying out a new style of writing so pls be kind~~)  
> second chap. is in Aomine's POV and it's a older au chap/chance meeting au chap  
> third chap is a surprise heheh  
> hope there's no confusion left now!!

The first time I saw you was through the wire fence of a shabby basketball court a block from my house. There were weeds coming out of the concrete and the basketball hoops hardly had any netting left on them, but I didn’t care. I couldn’t take my eyes off of the boy with blue hair that weaved his way around those older kids he was playing against. I heard them laugh and curse, muttering words in awe. _This brat’s fucking amazing._ And I couldn’t have agreed with them any more. 

You saw me watching, a pair of bright cerulean eyes landed on my figure, “Hey! You wanna play too?” (As _if_ I could’ve said no. You were sly, and thinking back, I had already been mesmerized by you.)

It was hard, the older kids were tall, taller than me and strong, much stronger than my six year old self could play against. But you, you were fast, faster than all of us, dribbling the ball like there wasn’t a soul in your way. 

I fell to the floor, my legs giving out after jumping for what felt like the millionth time, red hair plastered to my forehead, my lungs couldn’t grasp enough air to keep me going. But you lent out a hand, arm tanned far more than my naturally sun kissed skin, “You’re good,” you smiled as the sun began setting behind your head, “really good.” 

And I felt a warmth deep in my chest begin to bloom. 

“What’s your name?” 

The streetlights had turned on, day turning into dusk and we found ourselves walking along the sidewalk. “K-kagami Taiga.” 

“Kagami Taiga.” You repeated, trying out the words on your tongue, “M'name’s Daiki, Aomine Daiki.”

* * *

In the few weeks that followed afterwards I began learning more and more about you. 

You lived four minutes walking from the basketball court, ten minutes walking from me. If I ran, your house was a mere six minutes from mine. 

You liked to catch cicadas and crayfish. You would always try to teach me how to catch them, but they would always fly away before I could. And it wasn’t often that you were able to go camping or fishing, but when you did, you would catch buckets and buckets of crayfish. Ones as big as my face you would say. I didn’t believe you one bit (besides the fact that I had a big head), but I could never tell you so; I was enraptured. By the stories you told me and how your face would shine whenever you did. 

Your favorite food was karaage. Breakfast, lunch and dinner you told me. You could’ve eaten karaage everyday for the rest of your life, but your mom thought otherwise. 

But above all, you loved basketball. If you could choose to do, one thing and one thing only, for the rest of your life it would’ve been basketball. There wasn’t anything I saw you more comfortable with, playing basketball was your default setting, your natural state of being. I could see it; the way you walked, the way you talked, to you basketball was like breathing. 

To me, it was the one thing that connected us together. 

* * *

We didn’t go to the same school, but it didn’t matter. I knew everyday at the same time, I would see you at that basketball court. It had become something like a sanctuary for us, I would come and you would be there and we’d spend every second of daylight together playing. 

Between breaks from playing basketball you would tell me about your school day. You had another friend you were close to; she has pink hair and all she does all day is nag at me, you would say. But I can tell you cared for her, you never once said anything bad about her. You would tell me about the school lunch- it was horrendous- and about the other boys you played basketball with. 

There seemed to be an ongoing pattern happening. You would play with them and at first it was fun, sure you would win every single time, but they kept going. But sooner or later, they would give up, tell you they didn’t want to play anymore and run off. 

“But I don’t care, they sucked anyways. You’re a million times better than them Taiga! And you wouldn’t leave me like they did right?” 

I watched your face break into a smile, mine instinctively did too. 

“Duh Ahomine! Where would I go?” 

(If I knew what I know now, I would’ve understood what a predicament this got me into.) 

By the time the days got shorter and the weather got colder, we had gotten inseparable. Our parents were now well acquainted with each other, so on occasion, the days I spent with you bled into the night as well. 

Your mom would come in at exactly nine every time to turn off the lights and wish us a good night, and every time, once the door shut close we would tear off the just tucked in sheets. On some nights we would talk about everything and nothing. On other nights we would grab a flashlight and I would climb into your bed and we’d read mangas until dawn came.

I loved spending those nights with you. If only to be able to wake up next to you once again. 

* * *

It happened almost suddenly, or what felt like an instant, but I should’ve known, should’ve noticed. 

“Taiga, we didn’t want to tell you too early just in case it wasn’t a set plan, but we’re going to be moving to America, sweetie.” 

I looked outside the window, the telltale signs of the first snowfall was happening, little white flakes drifting down to the ground; I couldn’t believe my eyes or my ears. “W-why? When? When are we going?” 

“Your father got a job offer somewhere in a state called California, honey. I know it’s sudden, but your father and I have taken care of all the packing up and boxes, so don’t worry about that, we know you were hanging out with Daiki-kun. We’ll be leaving tomorrow Taiga.” 

I looked around the house, it was true. There were boxes everywhere, all of our stuff had been packed neatly into boxes and taped up. (I was surprised I hadn’t noticed sooner, but that’s how it was when I was with you. You were the only thing I could see- the one thing that was on my mind.) The only items still out were our furniture, which I realized was because we weren’t taking them with us. We were moving to America, a new country, a new place, a new life. But it was without him. Without you. 

My breath hitches, and I quickly grab my hoodie shoving it over my face while trying to unlace my shoes. “Taiga! Where are you going at this hour?” 

I glance at the clock, my seven year old self though not quite good enough at reading time, knew that if the short hand was not yet on the nine, then I had time. “I’m just going out for a second mom, I’ll be back in fifteen minutes!”

I shrugged my shoes on and bursted out the door, the echo of my mother’s voice yelling ‘be careful’ trailing behind me. I pumped my legs and made them run as fast as they would take me. _Six minutes, six minutes from me to you._ My breath came out in visible, white puffs as I made it past the basketball court, and down the street. As I rounded the corner I prayed that your bedroom light would be on, and as I neared your house, I saw the faint yellow light shining out. That was my beacon of light on that winter night.

I rang the doorbell as my breath came out harsh and quick. Once. Twice. Your mom answered the door, “Hello Taiga-kun, what brings you here so late? Does your mom know you’re out?” 

I swallowed to catch my breath. “Yes Aomine-san, I told my mom I would be back in fifteen minutes. Can I please talk to Daiki for a second?”

“Well of course you can! DAIKI! TAIGA-KUN IS HERE TO SEE YOU!”

Hurried footsteps echoed down through the house. I saw you as you reached the end of the stairs, clad in your favorite pair of pajamas, “Taiga! What’re you doing here?” You smiled, walking out into the cold air, “Ah! It’s snowing hard now isn’t it?” A tanned hand found it’s way into my hair, melting the snowflakes that had landed on my red head. “You’ve got a whole buncha snow on you Taiga!”

My eyes stung, and the words stuck in my throat made it tight and hard to breathe. I swallowed, swallowed down the tears, down the words I couldn’t say, didn’t want to say, but I had to. My fists had balled up sometime ago, when I wasn’t sure, but I could feel it now, my nails digging into the meat of my palm, but any pain was better than the one I was going to cause you. 

“Daiki. I’m leaving”

You cocked your head to the side, a habit you had whenever you didn’t quite understand what was going on. A habit I knew all too well.

“Are ya gonna go camping like your mom said ya might? I’m so jealous!! I wanna go too!”

“N-No! That’s not-” my voice cracked, “that’s not what I meant.” I closed my eyes, and rubbed a hand down my face. The snowflakes that melted caused a shiver to run through my back. “I’m going somewhere far away Daiki.”

Your face dropped, and a sharp pain ran through my body, “Awww. Are you going on vacation during New Year’s break? That sucks, I wanted to go to the temple with you. But that’s okay, when you get back I’ll tell my mom to make us New Year’s soba and we can eat it together!”

I watched you ramble on for another second, taking in your image; blue haired, bright eyed, reckless. All the things that I had grown to love so much. “Afterwards we can-” 

“I’m moving to America.” 

There was a pause. The words lingered in the air, as what I said finally seeped in.

“W-what?” Your voice trembled for the first time that night, “What do you mean?” 

“My dad got a new job there. We’re leaving tomorrow.” My eyes burned, I didn’t dare blink. Your face twisted in pain, and my heart broke in pieces. You dragged a hand across your face, trying to calm your trembling voice, “Uh okay! That’s so amazing Taiga!” Forcing your face into a smile, I knew you were trying to reassure me, but a tear escaped from your facade and before I knew it I pulled you into my arms. 

“I’ll be back! I promise! I’m sorry I broke the last one, I’m sorry I couldn’t stay with you, I’m sorry that I have to leave you.” I said into the crook of your neck, “but I promise. I’ll come back for you.” 

The words you had said what seemed like so long ago, echoed through my head. _You wouldn’t leave me like they did right?_ And I had told you I had no where to go, but here I was, with you in my arms, but by tomorrow I would be on a plane. A plane that would take me thousands of miles away from you, and for my seven year old self, the pain in doing so ripped me apart. 

You cried into the side of my hoodie, and as I trudged home that night, not being able to part from you, the cold seeped into the wetness on my shoulder. As I grew farther from you, the tears that I couldn’t shed in front of you, found a new place to call home, frozen on my cheeks. 

And that’s how I lived. Not a day goes by when I don’t think of you, of how you’re doing, how you’ve grown.

* * *

It’s been twenty years, twenty summers, springs, autumns and winters. Hundreds of rainfalls, sweltering heat waves, blooming flowers, cold night skies. Twenty years since I left you. 

And now after twenty years, I’m going back to Japan. Just hold on for a while more, Daiki. I’m coming, _coming back to you._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 27 years old now and I'm still looking for my sun in a sky full of clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aomine's POV :20 years later  
> Happy birthday to my lovaaaa aomine daiki!  
> (And I'm sorry ah~~)

I still remember that night like yesterday. The falling snow, your vibrant red hair, my broken heart.

It’s been twenty years since, and not one glimpse of you has appeared to me; but you promised, all those nights ago, so I’ll keep on waiting, I’ll be waiting for you until the last breath of my life leaves me. 

It’s funny, how twenty years can go by so fast but at the same time so entirely slow. I was always so sure that we’d spend the rest of our lives together since the moment I met you. I had spent the better part of my middle school, high school and college years thinking about when you’d come back.  

And I had plans. 

Things we would do first; playing basketball with you was always among the top three things. Places that we would go. I’d imagine what you would look like; how you would’ve changed from when we were younger. How you would’ve grown taller, bigger, how your voice might’ve changed. But I knew you’d be the same Taiga I had met first all those years ago, fire red eyes with a heart of gold; my shining sun in a sky full of clouds. 

It’s fucking ridiculous, but I would practice saying the words I would tell you when I saw you again. 

_I can’t believe you let me wait twenty years for you, you asshole!_

_Fuck! Where have you been this whole time?_

_I’m really glad you’re back now._

_I’ve missed you so much._

_I love you._  

The first nights when you left I cried for days, thoughts about you kept me up for nights. But I’m older now, you don’t consume my thoughts anymore, you’ve finally taken over my dreams. My days are a blur and my nights are filled with dreams of you. And I longed for you so much (I still do now); my middle and high school years took the brunt of the pain I was feeling. I grew sick of missing you. 

* * *

No one could keep up with me like you did. Be it anything: my personality, my actions, basketball, _especially_ basketball. Because while I knew you would be the same person I met at that basketball court, I had changed entirely. I was no longer the bright eyed boy you had met, my eyes having dulled long ago, and so did my passion for the one thing that I loved as much as I did you. 

They weren’t you. (No one could’ve matched up to you.) Impossibly determined, and hot headed you never gave up on me; but as I went through years without you, I figured out that everyone else would, and they did. As I got better and better, less and less people had the same fire in their eyes like you did. If you were the roaring flame in my life, they were the burnt out embers. They tried at first, but everyone did. And I knew, sooner or later they would stop and give up, but I hoped, and _god_ did it hurt when my hopes came crashing down in a ball of fire. 

It wasn’t until high school that it was impossible. If doing the thing I loved caused me so much pain, then what do I do? How would I survive this? Because basketball reminded me of you, you, you. And how everyone else never came close to replacing you. 

Because I had a Kagami Taiga shaped hole in my heart and it was eating me alive. 

What would you have done, Taiga? 

I knew the answer, you would’ve told me to suck it up; told me to get my head out of my ass because the world was a big place, that I wasn’t the best yet, so I better work hard to be the best. But you were right, the world _was_  a big place, and with you half away across the world from me- not beside me, the world was also so unbearably lonely. 

So during my second year of high school I quit.

Everyone protested against it. My teammates, my coach, my parents, even Satsuki- Satsuki, who I thought would’ve supported me no matter what. Satsuki- who I thought if it had been me against the world then she would be right behind me. Satsuki- who yelled, nagged and teased me, but became my rock, a solid place in my world. But she didn’t- couldn’t understand what I did and why I did it, so one way or another I lost her. 

Not completely though, her loyalty and my pride wouldn’t let a decade plus friendship go to waste, she was always watching over me, and me over her, but it wasn’t the same. Because without you, I had changed. And the person I was then, she couldn’t be with. 

* * *

College was wasted on me. My parents put me through it, they couldn’t stand seeing me the way I was, so their decision was to send me off to study for another four years. I majored in the most unorthodox field. (It was plant biology or something like that.) Nothing interested me anymore, and I had finally gotten to a point where looking at a basketball only caused a small twinge of pain in my chest. 

But once I saw myself reflected off the glass windows of the college gym. My face revealed nothing, I had reprogrammed myself so that mild boredom was my usual setting, but my eyes betrayed me- they gave me away. They were hungry- itching, burning, longing to burst through the door and slam a ball into a hoop. To dribble the ball through others, to shoot insane shots that would’ve never gone in, to sweat, to jump, to breathe, to _live._

I never walked past that gym ever again. 

* * *

Oh if you could see me now, Taiga. 

Out of all the things I could’ve done, I became an office worker. Sticking my 6'4 frame that people used to say was destined for basketball, into a cubicle for eight hours a day was unseemly for me. 

_It’s under what you can do_ , they would say. 

_You’re wasting your youth away._

_You’re still so young._

_Your whole life is ahead of you._

(But they didn’t understand, and most of the time I didn’t either. Because these days nothing I do seems to make sense anymore.) 

The job wasn’t bad, I had decent coworkers and a nice pay check at the end of the month, but it wasn’t me; the job kept my stomach full and kept a roof over my head, but I had no love for it. 

I remember a time, where all you would ever tell me was that you wanted to be a chef if basketball wasn’t an option for you. 

_I’ll have a restaurant of my own and then you’ll have to pay to eat my amazing cooking!_

You always had such big dreams and they always made me believe that you could’ve done anything you wanted. And besides, even back then I had always known white would looked good on you. 

* * *

Work was just awful today. 

The office received a new intern, fresh out of college, young, excited, nervous. I almost saw the anxiousness pouring out of her. Bright eyed, polite smile, dyed red hair. 

Light brown roots peeking from her scalp, dark red hair flowing down her shoulders; I couldn’t bear to look, but I couldn’t tear my eyes off her. A red color that dulled in comparison to your crimson blood hair, she somehow reminded me so much of you, but then again everything did. I’ve never looked at the color red the same after you, the smell of sandal wood and lemons brings a wave of nostalgia to me, the sight of dogs brings a wry smile to my face. Basketball only ever brought me fond memories. You bombarded my every being. 

I left early today, couldn’t stay in that cramped cubicle for another damn second. The twentieth winter without you had come, the snow coming down lightly around me. My breath came out white as I wandered around the city. 

It was too early to go drinking and home wasn’t where I wanted to be now. The thought of having to be alone in that small apartment killed me. The streets were as bustling as ever, mothers with their children, students coming home from after school activities, and the ever consistent rumbling and honking of cars. 

It was just shy of six o’ clock, but the sun was beginning to slowly set already. I busied myself by playing around on my phone until the cross walk turned green. Letting the crowd guide me for the first few steps, I glanced up after shoving my phone into my back pocket and a glimpse of brilliant red hair and broad shoulders had my throat choke up. 

Tall with sun kissed skin the same exact shade as of the one I remember, my eyes followed the form. I took a few more steps before turning around and a feeble croak escaped me. 

“Taiga?” 

The crowd and the red headed male continued on, my eyes fluttered down as I hesitantly turned back around, _of course it wasn’t you. It couldn’t be, not now, maybe not ever_ I reminded myself. 

I took several more steps before a voice called out, my eyes widened and I stopped in my tracks. 

“Daiki!” 

My pulse skipped and I felt all the blood rush into my head. I turned around, and there you were, standing at the end of the crosswalk just by the curb. Unshed tears in your vibrant eyes and the same stupidly forked eyebrows were scrunched up. 

I hesitated for a moment, unsure of what my eyes were seeing. I didn’t dare think that this was a figment of my imagination, that I had finally gone crazy from missing you too much, but we had bumped into each other, and like a miracle that had somehow fallen into my lap, you were here. 

I started running, eyes fixed on your form, drinking in the sight of you. And I watched, as your face turned from blissful joy to pure fear, as a bright light approached my running body and a shattering honk pierced through the evening.

Sharp, gut-wrenching pain wracked my body, but all I could think about was getting to you. The last thing that ran through my brain was your heartbroken face and the thought of _ah, so I was too greedy after all._  Because all I had wanted was to see you for only one second, but I had, and the moment that I did, I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I was too greedy, and God had punished me for my sins. 

I felt a hot wetness on my cheeks and your deep voice yelling, and then I felt nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy heavy angst!!!!! Ahhhh this chap hurt to write but it's not the end yet!! Hope you'll keep on giving this FIC a chance and read it til the end! Much love~

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! and as always comments are welcomed and loved~~ more love for u if u search up the meaning of the title hehe, would love to hear your thoughts about what it might entail!


End file.
